The Wigeon
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: No vayas para la fiesta. Te dijeron Rafael, que en tierras de New York algo horrible esta asechando.


Disclaimer: TMNT, no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.

N/A: Fics de terror, mi pasión es el Gore pero como cada quien aquí les da una experiencia sobrenatural a un miembro de las Tortugas aunque no sea una regla quiero aportar algo que me pareció en pocas palabras: 'Perfecto', Si han oído y sé que lo han hecho sobre la Llorona o La Sayona, conocerán a algo así como su contraparte masculina. Damas y Caballos digo Caballeros, les presento Al Silbón. Su nombre quizás en otras partes no suene atemorizante. Pero lo que es aquí en Venezuela y Colombia. Te congela la sangre.

N/A2: Me pareció interesante el titulo en Ingles. Jeje. Ademas me inspire en la popular copla de: 'Juan parranda y el Silbon' si les parece interesante aquí esta el link: watch?v =tD2Drchq7J4&list= HL1364124156&feature= mh_lolz (junten los espacios)

The Wigeon

Son las cinco y media de la tarde. El sol, agonizante y rojizo desaparece lentamente en la quietud del horizonte y por el camino polvoriento un 'Hombre' a pie con el rostro sudoroso y el andar cansado, atrás el camino andado por delante el paisaje casi desierto.

-¡Rafa!

Intento seguir su camino mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la sien.

-¡Rafa! ¡Por favor viejo! No fue mi culpa que perdiéramos el dinero.- Un cansado y aparentemente apaleado Casey le sujeto del brazo mientras inspiraba como maniático, casi que rogando por oxigeno, se notaba que había recorrido a la carrera una distancia considerable.

Rafael se detuvo, estaba molesto por las siguientes razones: Uno: estaban a la mitad de un inclemente verano en New York y el tenía que salir ataviado en un suéter inmenso con capucha y pantalones igual de anchos, (solo porque Casey se había antojado de ir a ver el juego de futbol a un bar) con la población rapera del lugar no era raro ver a alguien así en cualquier época, daba gracias a que al menos el era de sangre fría. Dos: lo que esperaba ser una salida común con su mejor amigo humano termino siendo una pelea en un bar donde los ebrios y ludópatas ocasionales suelen apostar, con decir que hasta el pobre barman termino siendo servido a un tipo en la barra en lugar de Brandy que había ordenado.

Tres: Casey lo había convencido de apostarle al equipo de futbol contrario al que todos los 'Vikingos' del bar le iban y en un extraño giro de los acontecimientos Rafa y Casey perdieron por un penalti pero como el ultimo mencionado le prestaba más atención a regodearse que ver si el tiro entro o no a la portería le abofeteo la cara a un tipo con un fajo de billetes.

Y esas son las causas de que Rafael se haya quedado sin presupuesto para tres meses, hubieran sido corridos por la policía del sitio y que se armara un problema donde más de uno quebró una botella para usarla de arma, Rafa no iba a usar sus Sais con gente que podía noquear fácilmente de un golpe.

No eran reto para un par de expertos en batalla, hasta que los policías esposaron a Casey por haberle conectado un golpe a la nariz sin querer a un policía que solo intentaba mediar la situación (por entrepito: dijo Casey hasta que le vio el uniforme).

Rafa tuvo que huir por obvias razones, el Policía municipal Jasón Quarter necesitaría una rinoplastia y sabrá Dios como escapo Casey de la comisaria.

Y allí estaban discutiendo frente al Central Park.

-¿No fue tu culpa?

Rafa lo miro con ganas de cometer un homicidio. Casey retrocedió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡POR TU CULPA PERDIMOS TRECIENTOS DOLARES! ¿¡Ahora como carajo piensas que voy a comprarle los repuestos a mi motocicleta!? No sé cómo me convenciste.

Rafa se masajeaba entre los ojos exasperado, reconocía que el también había sido víctima de un juego estúpido. Nadie lo mando a seguirle la treta a Casey.

Todo el resto del camino a la guarida fue a pie, la camioneta de Casey fue confiscada por estacionarse en el lugar para discapacitados. Y Rafael tenía ambos neumáticos de su queridísima motocicleta vueltos petróleo en estado líquido por así decirlo, todo gracias a una persecución en la última batalla que tuvieron contra el pie, hubo explosiones, vialidades públicas hechas leña y después de ese espectáculo Donatelo le prohibió conducir El Acorazado.

Llegaron a la Guarida al anochecer, discutiendo a todo pulmón el asunto del bar.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver como iniciaban una pelea en el suelo, pero volvieron a sus asuntos personales.

-¡Rafael! ¡Casey! – intervino Leonardo al ver que no era una lucha por diversión, todos los habían estado ignorando. Incluso el mayor que le llevaba una charola con te y bocadillos al Sensei, nadie detuvo la presentación involuntaria de Strike Force hasta que Leo vio como Rafa le quería retorcer el pescuezo a Jones.

Después de separarlos con mucho éxito y amenazarlos con la mirada exigió respuestas, aprovechando que el Maestro Splinter estaba meditando y no podía aleccionar a su segundo hijo con un bastonazo si se enterara la irresponsabilidad que habían hecho.

Estaban ambos sentados en el sofá mientras Miguel Ángel se desatornillaba a carcajadas por el cuento y no le prestaba atención a su XboX donde estaban matando a todos sus soldados en 'Call Of Duty' y Donatelo rodaba los ojos mientras seguía viendo amebas a través de su microscopio, (ya le habían advertido que no experimentara con cepas de virus peligrosos pero no todos los días encuentras hongos fucsias en el drenaje…Lo que Leo no sabe no le duele)

Rafa y Casey tenían el seño fruncido y estaban recostados de brazos cruzados, cuando uno volteaba a otro lado el otro le hacia alguna seña obscena.

-Déjenme ver si entendí. Perdieron cerca de trescientos dólares, iniciaron una pelea de bar y traumatizaron a un policía.- Leo decía esto mientras se masajeaba los parpados en frente de ambos como un Padre regañando a sus dos hijos rebeldes.

Además eso era lo que había entendido de todo el barullo ininteligible que estaban gritándose el uno al otro cuando el mayor del cuarteto pregunto qué había pasado y porque parecía que les habían pateado el trasero y habían corrido una maratón de la Unicef o algo parecido.

Leo Cubrió a Rafa con Splinter y Casey con Abril, la mitad de ese presupuesto perdido era dinero que Jones le debía a la pelirroja. Inventaron una excusa sobre que se había arruinado el dinero en la lavadora. Y el asunto quedo en 'santa paz'.

O eso esperaban que sucediera.

Pero eso sí, prohibió a Rafael pedirle dinero prestado a los dos menores de la casa como siempre hacia cada que se quedaba sin medio en el bolsillo. Tenía que aprender a no ser tan irresponsable.

Casey se fue de la guarida 'ofendido' solo para regresar cinco segundos después para cuadrar con Rafa otra salida para el fin de semana como si no hubieran discutido sobre nada. La Tortuga de antifaz rojo le dijo que si con un: 'Vah' y una señal afirmativa con la mano mientras se quitaba el suéter y se dirigía al baño.

Luego del regreso de Leonardo de Centro América hace ya casi un año, Rafael se había mantenido quieto con respecto a sus salidas nocturnas, pero estas habían ido en aumento los últimos meses. Splinter y Leonardo ya le habían advertido sobre el consumo de alcohol, en las practicas ocasionalmente Rafael se ponía mas irritable que de costumbre y se acababa las aspirinas, gracias a sus dolores de cabeza y Mikey se divertía mucho tomándole fotos cuando estaba 'muriendo' de la resaca en el sofá.

Y también junto con Casey que llegaba más lucido que el por la noche le dibujaban en la cara con marcadores indelebles cosas que solo dicen los grafitis de Brooklyn.

Entre Donatelo y Leonardo habían esquematizado varios planes para convencer a Rafael de no seguir abusando de la bebida, ninguna había hecho efecto. Leo ya parecía una Madre neurótica y hasta le había aplicado tácticas ortodoxas. La última fue no dejar a Rafael entrar a la guarida después de cierta hora (por supuesto sin avisarle al susodicho) si venia apaleado le habían dejado el botiquín de primeros auxilios afuera de la entrada de la Guarida, la primera vez este había injuriado y amenazado con clavarle una Sai en el ojo al alguien si no lo dejaban entrar al elevador pero gracias a las cornetas y cámaras que estaban por todos lados lo monitoreaban y respondían.

Ya le habían explicado que su hogar no era ningún hotel para que él fuera solo a dormir cuando se le antojara, y con las cámaras veían si eran graves o no las heridas.

Terminaba yéndose el muy habilidoso a casa de los Jones, hasta que Abril se puso de acuerdo con las demás tortugas en el mismo método, cansada de que su novio le aplicara la misma a ella.

Ambos habían improvisado un cuarto de hotel en el pasadizo que llevaba a la Guarida, esa escena se repetía todas las noches que salían a 'parrandear' hasta que Casey sorprendentemente dejo de hacerlo un día.

Se le notaba nervioso cuando llegaba la noche y le rogaba a Rafael irse de una vez a un lugar techado y de preferencia con su familia.

Rafa había notado esto, el muchacho de pelo largo dejo de embriagarse como antes, para pasar a servirle de muleta a Rafa para regresar a sus hogares. Lo curioso es que siempre evitaba que uno de los dos se fuera solo y también evitaba al Central Park caída la noche.

Esa nueva manía de Casey lograba que ambos llegaran temprano a sus hogares.

Llego el fin de semana, Rafael ya con una hipótesis en la cabeza le objeto a Casey su comportamiento.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-No te hagas el loco Casey que ese es trabajo de Miguel, haz estado raro.

-¿Raro, como?- volvió a forzar la sonrisa mientras iban de camino a casa temprano otra vez como se les había hecho costumbre, pero solo a uno de ellos. Rafa se le planto en frente, le exigió respuestas mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica y tronaba sus puños.

-Oh no me digas que te uniste al bando enemigo- dijo refiriéndose al resto de la familia y su opinión de sus salidas.

-¡No!

-¿Y? –comenzaba a lucir impaciente.

-Está bien, está bien. – intento aminorar el ambiente, Rafa esperaba una respuesta mientras hacía como que levantaba una ceja y esperaba.

-Te escucho.

Casey suspiro, no quedaba de otra.

-¡Aahahahahahahahahaha!

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro qu-ahahahaha! ¡Claro que lo es!- a la Tortuga de antifaz rojo le estaban comenzando a doler los ligamentos del abdomen de tanta carcajada. Casey estaba sonrojado.- ¡Aparte de mal peinado, supersticioso!

Rafa siguió riendo como maniático todo el camino hasta que a solo un par de metros del departamento que compartía con Abril, Casey decidió defenderse verbalmente.

-¡No es superstición! Es solo que, yo…Escucha, tengo mis bases para decirte lo que te dije.

-Ah, por favor. ¿Un fantasma que persigue a los 'borrachos y parranderos'?

-Uno: es 'Espanto' no un fantasma cualquiera y Dos: déjame contarte todo bien- se comenzó a exasperar- Todo paso hace tres semanas.

_Casey iba directo a casa de las Tortugas pasando por avenidas infestadas de clubes de Salsa, tenía varios amigos Puertoriqueños y Colombianos, después de todo planeaba invitar a beber a Rafa esa noche a los barrios donde predominaban latinos, si querían fiesta allí estaba lo mejor. Entro al Bar de su amigo Luis, este era el dueño y siempre le invitaba unas copas, lo había ayudado desde niño cuando tenía problemas de varias índoles._

_Debía admitir que se había salido de varias pandillas en el pasado gracias a él._

_-¡Luis!- entro muy risueño Casey al sitio que apenas estaba abriendo, lo recibió el aire acondicionado, una bendición en ese verano que estaba siendo inclemente, el hombre moreno lo vio entrar mientras dejaba caer un par de copas de vidrio que estaba limpiando (también era el barman) _

_-¡Casey!- lo recibió con un abrazo brusco y un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda.- ¿Y ese milagro? _

_-Óyeme vengo de vez en vez._

_-Si una vez a la cuaresma._

_Rieron y luego de que El mayor de ambos lo tachara de interesado se sentaron en la barra le ofreció un Whisky mientras charlaban._

_El Señor Luis Hernández, venezolano por nacimiento y colombiano y estadounidense por naturalización, era un hombre de edad madura y muy risueño dueño de uno de los mejores bares de la zona, tenía la mejor pista de Salsa casino en ese lado de Brooklyn el lugar secreto de Jones para escapar de sus problemas personales._

_Mientras charlaban acaloradamente un joven entro al bar, saludando al personal como si fueran familiares, llegaba envuelto en ropa deportiva y con una maleta._

_-¡Luis!_

_Grito el muchacho de aparentes veinticinco años desde la entrada y saludando, este se disculpo un momento con Casey y fue a recibirlo de manera enérgica y efusiva como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Casey no logro entender nada de lo que casi hablaban a gritos, no era bilingüe._

_-Jones- llamo a sus espaldas. Este se volteo- Quiero presentarte a mi primo, Julio._

_El ingles del muchacho era bueno, aunque tenía su acento fuertemente marcado de inmediato hicieron conversación como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, usaba expresiones para referirse a Casey que este no sabía con que connotación clasificar pero supuso que eran buenas._

_Después de una hora, literalmente ya figuraba en su lista de mejores amigos._

_El plan de Jones de ir a casa de las Tortugas se había frustrado, estaba muy cómodo en aquel lugar. Luego de un par de rondas de Whisky Casey comenzó a ver algo borroso, tomaban la bebida muy concentrada._

_-Creo que ya está viendo doble el pana aquí. –rio por lo bajo el otro joven, mientras sorbía de su vaso._

_-Creo, Oye Casey ¿todo en orden?- pregunto el mayor de los tres riéndose de el recordaba que Jones era mas de bebidas que el clasificaba 'para mujeres'._

_-Sí, todo bien- asevero Jones- Creo que ya me tengo que ir mi novia debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, le dije que iría con unos amigos pero ya se debió dar cuenta que nunca llegue. Jeje- miro por las ventanas que mostraban un cielo apagado.- Cielos, es tarde._

_Al ver el estado de semí embriagues de Casey a Julio le vino una ocurrencia a la cabeza._

_-Jeje, Cuidado te sale 'El Silbón'- ambos hombres morenos comenzaron a reírse el primo de Luis lo había dicho en español y Casey no entendió nada._

_-¿Qué dijo?_

_Luis se limpio algo de humedad de los lagrimales, había sido divertido imaginar la escena._

_-Nada, es solo que te dijo que tuvieras cuidado con el silbón.- volvió a reír._

_-¿Y ese quién es?- rio estúpidamente, ante la 'posible amenaza'_

_-Nadie, digo nada es una leyenda del llano de donde crecimos, Es un espanto que le sale a los borrachos incautos solo fue una broma._

_Casey quien iba retirándose se intereso en el relato._

_-¿Y tiene una historia?- pensó que podría contársela a Miguel Ángel para asustarlo una semana entera como la última vez que lo convenció que le iba a morder el trasero una serpiente cuando fuera al baño, invento una historia leída en la prensa y el pobre Mikey se tuvo que inyectar antibióticos por su temor de ir al baño._

_-Si la tiene, ¿crees en fantasmas?_

_-Claro que no._

_-Bueno: La leyenda cuenta la historia de un niño mimado, imagínalo, siempre exigiendo. Un día quiso comer carne de venado y obligo a su Padre a cazarle uno, al ver que este llego a la casa sin lo que le pidió. Lo asesino._

_Casey trago al de saliva._

_Continúo con el relato Julio con voz macabra. Mientras hacia ademanes para acrecentar el relato._

_-Le dio las viseras de su difunto Padre a su Madre para que las cocinara, esta sospecho al ver que no se ablandaban, su esposo no aparecía cuestiono al niño sobre la procedencia de la carne a lo que él sin vergüenza acepto su culpa. El abuelo del muchacho lo ato a una viga, le lacero la espalda a latigazos mientras lo maldecía, cuando lo libero le soltó a un perro llamado 'Toreco' este lo persigue desde entonces._

_Casey impresionado por lo maquiavélico del relato trago saliva aun más fuerte. _

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver con los borrachos?_

_-Le molestan los parranderos, se presenta como un hombre imposiblemente alto, con sombrero de paja y solo lo puedes reconocer por el peculiar silbido que usa como firma._

_-Es la melodía de las escalas, __Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do __– Julio imito el tenebroso silbido, a Casey con solo escucharlo se le helo la sangre. El no era asustadizo siempre merodeaba de noche. Pero admitió que si escuchara esa melodía en medio de la noche..._

_Mejor no pensar en lo que le pasaría._

_-Si tienes suerte solo te chupara el licor del estomago, de otra forma. Bueno tu figura ebria seria lo último que algún conocido viera de ti._

_Se retiro del bar ya muy entrada la noche, y comenzó a repetirse, que ni era la ciudad de New York el escenario donde el Espanto solía aparecer, ni él era un borracho cualquiera fiestero…descuidado…que no hace caso cuando le advierten y está bien, lo admitía estaba jodido en esos aspectos._

_Lo peor le dijeron que salía a partir de las seis de la tarde, pero eran simples tonterías, se repetía mientras tomaba un atajo por el parque central, así evitaría que Abril le diera con una sartén en la cabeza._

-Entonces, paso. Te lo digo viejo se cuando veo cosas ebrio ¡Pero eso fue diferente!- asevero Jones mientras el sol se ponía, volviendo su rostro rojizo y haciendo algo maléfico el cuadro que habían formando en la calle, Rafael escuchaba atento.- No era un poste, no había ninguno cerca y aun así vi la sombra de algo alto y delgado.

Rafa lo vio expectante.

-Voltee a donde por lógica debía haberse proyectado la sombra. No había nada. Y luego…

Rafa trago saliva. Y lo vio contrariado.

-Salí corriendo de allí.

Un minuto de silencio.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fue todo lo que hubo como contestación.

Rafa le conto todo a sus hermanos y Padre, Miguel Ángel se vio escandalizado, Leo y Don compartieron la misma expresión de pena por Casey y el Maestro Splinter solo atino a darles un sermón a sus hijos sobre los peligros de las cosas que no entendemos, aunque al mismo viejo roedor le pareciera que el Sr. Jones si estaba pasado de copas y se había sugestionado en medio de la noche.

Paso otro fin de semana llegando temprano a casa, y otro más. Rafael no seguiría aguantando aquel sometimiento. Amenazo a Casey con dejar de salir con el una buena temporada si seguía comportándose como chaperón.

Acepto finalmente, pero con la condision de que se quedaran a dormir en la casa de un amigo de Casey, nunca le hacia preguntas y tenia una copia de la llave del apartamento del mismo, allí se quedarían. Miguel Ángel había estado asustándolo todas las tardes antes de salir, con el fin de molestarlo. Pero nada era más molesto que llegar temprano según el.

La pasaron fenomenal, eran cerca de la una de la madrugada para cuando el Maestro Splinter le llamo al celular, este le exigió que llegase a la guarida o por lo menos al improvisado cuarto que había creado en la entrada (que seguía consternándolo) no aceptaría que se arriesgara a ser descubierto más de lo que ya lo hacía por una paranoia de Casey.

Cuando su amigo humano le informo que debían irse por un incidente con una pandilla del barrio Rafael vio su oportunidad de irse a casa, se le perdió a Jones de vista y se fue por un atajo por un callejón.

Rafael hipaba un poco, si había bebido una cervezas de mas ¿y que? Era un Ninja ejemplar, nadie le podía dar batalla, sabia defenderse y no le había creído ni Jota a Casey desde el primer día que le conto esa loca historia de fantasmas.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio caminando muy cerca del Central Park, por puro cinismo se acerco, el viento soplaba gélido y los arboles se veían negros, para ser la ciudad que nunca duerme parecía apagada en ese momento.

El era una sombra, la noche era su elemento además recordó un acceso a la guarida muy cerca del lugar. Sin más entro en el espeso bosque hecho por el hombre.

Ya casi había atravesado todo el parque en media hora caminando acompasado, solo un par de tropezones en el camino por su estado de embriagues y por la oscuridad que por vez primera no parecía ser su aliada.

Una melodía se dejo oír en el viento. Fue escalofriantemente parecido al burdo intento de Casey por recrear el silbido que le habían enseñado en ese bar.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

-¿Qué fue lo que ese inútil de Casey dijo?- intento recordar como un simple lapsus de curiosidad- _Si lo oyes muy cerca, está lejos de ti. Si a lo lejos lo oyes más cerca esta_ ¿o era al revés? Debe de serlo ni lógica tiene si no lo ves al revés.

Se rio por lo bajo, burlón y sádico para seguir con su camino. Otra vez esa melodía, se oyó tan cerca que pudo haberle cimbrado un tímpano.

Está bien, ese no era el viento.

El bosque le dio vueltas, se cubrió los oídos, estaba enloqueciendo parado en medio de un parque como un loco de la calle.

Do.

Re.

Mi.

FA.

SOL.

LA.

SI.

Do.

Esa endemoniada melodía, identifico las escalas y de inmediato grito:

-¡CASEY JONES! ¡Ni Mikey juega bromas tan idiotas! ¡O sales ahora o despídete de tener descendencia!

La melodía callo, el viento traía consigo escarcha.

Se froto los ojos para ver mejor, todo estaba tranquilo. Al ver que quizás había ahuyentado a Casey con esa amenaza, se giro para seguir con su camino cuando algo lo golpeo en el cuello con demencial fuerza.

Cayo al piso con el cuello ensangrentado, el trauma por el golpe le había dilatado las pupilas, se espabilo el cuello con fuerza, tronándolo, lanzo un grito y mientras se retorcía lanzo un par de kunais hacia donde sentía la presencia de su atacante.

Los kunais le atinaron al vacio.

Se levanto con la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre y desenfundado ambas Sais, lanzo puñetazos al aire cuando las perdió de vista, algo que ni se lo explica el, le intento romper las muñecas para que las soltara.

Sintió esa fuerza demencial reventarle la cordura con un asesto al estomago, el seguía defendiéndose de ese hombre que lo atacaba, pero por imposible que parezca no había nada.

Y el silbido otra vez, se oía tan lejos que parecía resonar a kilómetros, la luz de la luna sirnio sobre el una silueta negra distinguió una figura inverosímil, subyugaba con su presencia, la vejiga de Rafael amenazo con traicionarlo.

Algo lo golpeo en la quijada haciéndolo volar veinte metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Cerró los ojos, apretó la quijada impotente de donde esta escurría sangre, sentía algunos dientes flojos.

-¡AAAAAHH!- lanzo un grito impotente que desgarro el aire y lo fracciono, a lo lejos escucho el ladrido feroz de un perro. Y es lo ultimo que Rafael escucho antes de caer desmayado.

…

Despertó. Mientras alguien lo zarandeaba, alguien gritaba su nombre. Pero se oia tan lejano.

Sea quien fuera se sujeto a lo que presumió era su camisa con toda la fuerza de sus portentosos músculos.

-_No…me dejes so…lo- _ su corazón amenazo con salirse de su pecho junto con sus lagrimas de furia y miedo- _Me está…esperando._

Y sin más volvió a desvanecerse.

A la mañana siguiente había un caos en la Guarida, Rafael tenía heridas de gravedad a Splinter casi le da un desmayo cuando vio como Casey Jones bajaba del elevador con un ensangrentado Rafael, parecía haber sido atacado por una bestia salvaje, como si hubiera tenido que luchar contra un oso.

Donatelo atendía sus heridas, preocupado por cualquier manifestación humana o del mal que pudiera dejar a uno de ellos en tal estado.

Sus hermanos Padre y amigos temían por él y por todos nadie sabía que le había pasado, aunque Casey se hacia una idea una aterradora idea.

Rafael despertó entre gritos, duro dos horas para calmarse, sorprendentemente se había aferrado al primero que estaba de turno atendiéndolo mientras todos deliberaban en la sala un posible contraataque para quien sea que lo haya dejado así. Aunque el sabía que era imposible.

Leonardo quien era el prisionero de un fuerte abrazo de Rafael le decía que todo estaría bien.

-H-hermano.

-No te esfuerces en hablar. Ya mañana puedes contarnos ¿esta bien?- le sonrió cálido para intentar calmar los nervios de Rafael.

-No es eso.

Leo lo vio contrariado.

antes de que Rafael expresara su nueva resolución un ladrido que le pareció aterradoramente familiar al Ninja de rojo se dejo oír por la Guarida, Leo y Rafa voltearon hacia la entrada del improvisado cuarto que le servia al segundo hijo de enfermería y allí un cachorro de Rottweiller se dejo ver, no debía tener mas de dos años.

-¿Un perro aquí abajo?- espeto Rafa.

Leonardo estaba sonriendole al perro con gratitud desde donde estaba, le hizo una seña para que viniera y de inmediato este salto a la cama donde Rafa parecía estar en terapia intensiva, le comenzó a lamer la cara ansioso y algunos dirían hasta preocupado. Leo le acariciaba con fuerza la cabeza.

-Si no fuera por este pequeño Casey no te habría encontrado tirado en Central Park.

El quelonio de rojo exigió respuestas con la mirada.

-Dice que te estuvo buscando como loco hasta que vio a este pequeño con el hocico ensangrentado corriendo del parque, entre su desesperación Casey siguió al perro que lo jaloneo del pantalón y bueno así te encontró.

Por lo que Rafa pudo entender, le debía su vida a ese pequeño que tenia bien acomodado entre las piernas y jadeaba feliz. Penso un rato mientras meditaba en silencio.

Bueno, siempre quiso un perro. Miro a su hermano con arrepentimiento, y decidió manifestar su lección aprendida.

-No volveré a llegar tarde a casa.

Dijo mientras Leo lo reconfortaba.


End file.
